


<姊妹>

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [9]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619635
Kudos: 3





	

*是<姊妹>系列的完結篇

【勇氣】

-

裴柱現不知道為什麼會這個樣子。

明明在心裡告訴過自己千萬次不要失控，還是一點動搖都沒有的就吻上去了。

「唔－」

雙手扣住康瑟琪的腰，就像多年前的吻一樣，幾乎是本能似的就用舌頭描繪起她的唇形，感受到懷中人的顫抖後，再來便是攻擊性的突破牙關與她的柔軟交纏。

和上次不同，客廳的光亮讓康瑟琪的臉紅無所遁形，她只能閉上眼，沒想到曖昧的唇齒交接聲卻在腦中放大，更顯得害羞。

康瑟琪被吻得雙腿發軟，只能一邊攀著姊姊的背一邊向後靠在沙發的扶手邊上。

沒能堅持多久，康瑟琪便失重往後倒在沙發椅墊上，而裴柱現也就一起被拉了下去。

然而空氣卻倏地靜止。

看著康瑟琪衣衫不整的躺在自己身下咬著嘴唇，滿臉通紅，還小口小口的喘氣。

異樣的情緒在心底翻騰的越發強烈，眼看都要沸騰起來。

可理智卻悄聲無息的溜進腦海，像掐住脖子般的令人窒息。

裴柱現把自己撐了起來，終究還是選擇翻身下了沙發。

把康瑟琪扶了起來後坐在她身旁。

「歐尼…」

康瑟琪還反應不過來是什麼情況，也不敢轉頭，總覺得心底有小小的失落生根。

「好晚了，回房間睡吧。」

裴柱現只是笑著看她，摸摸她的頭，輕輕的抱了她一下。

-

再來的日子要說是一如往常便有些勉強了。

裴柱現在那個親吻以後，幾乎每天晚上都沒能再睡好。

大概是心裡有鬼吧，卻又說不出個莫名。

明明康瑟琪抱她抱得並不緊。

但有時康瑟琪熟睡後無意識的朝自己蹭著，那人的柔軟劃過自己的背上時，裴柱現總要捏緊自己的手心驅趕腦海裡的奇怪畫面。

或是光聽著康瑟琪在浴室裡洗澡的水聲就心跳加速。

裴柱現會想，如果能乾脆化成一攤水順著排水孔一起流走，就不用老是在康瑟琪出來時裝睡了。

在畢業後很快的就找到工作，休假又碰上康瑟琪出門補習時，她反而還輕鬆一點。

雖然這大大增加了她與金藝琳在家相處的時間。

金藝琳依然邊吃著飯邊按著手機，語氣稀鬆平常。

「瑟琪歐尼說她今天晚上有分組報告，會晚點回來。」

其實也明白是因為自己手機並不常帶在身邊，所以康瑟琪才會選擇告訴手機不離身的金藝琳，但裴柱現還是在聽到名字時眉頭皺了一下。

裴柱現總是這樣，先是忌妒，卻又為了自己竟然會感到忌妒而難過。

「不用想太多。」

而金藝琳用著完全不符合年齡的大人語氣，隨後就把手機放在桌面上看向正要喝湯的裴柱現。

「嗯？」

「我跟瑟琪歐尼沒什麼的。」

「我又沒說－」

「我知道瑟琪歐尼喜歡你。」

「而且還知道你也喜歡她。」

「你－」

裴柱現瞪大雙眼，不理會她震驚的表情，金藝琳只是一臉淡定的聳聳肩。

「不愧是姊妹，你們的表情還真像。」

「不用那樣看我。」

「我覺得沒什麼不可以的。」

「而且其實挺好的。」

「不會懷孕。」

「你在說什…咳…咳…」

裴柱現差點把還沒吞下去的魚湯吐出來，咳個不停。

咳的時間實在太久，金藝琳嚇了一跳，趕緊跑到裴柱現的身旁拍著她的背。

直到裴柱現終於順過氣來，轉頭看著金藝琳擔心的表情，總算像個小孩了。

兩個人一時半刻間說不出話來，卻又覺得眼前的狀況有些滑稽，止不住的相視大笑起來。

「金藝琳，你今天沒事吧。」

「幹嘛。」

「一起出去走走吧。」

「要去哪裡？」

「去溪邊走走吧，順便買個西瓜。」

雖然兩個人的關係親近一直是康瑟琪樂見其成的。

但某天回家發現自己的姊姊跟金藝琳在沙發上發出陌生的大媽笑時還是覺得有點害怕。

-

原本以為日子大概就這樣相安無事。

但今天就連天不怕地不怕的金藝琳也在晚餐時感受到格外冷冽的氣氛，提早溜回房間躲起來。

康瑟琪小心翼翼的爬上床的另一邊，隔著距離輕輕拉著裴柱現的睡衣衣角。

「歐尼是不是…在生氣？」

「沒有。」

「我不是故意不說的嘛…」

「我…我一開始只是想說試試…」

「我真的沒想到申請會通過…」

「喔。」

裴柱現翻身過去，絲毫沒有因為康瑟琪的語氣而動搖。

「歐尼…我…」

「你不要生氣好不好…對不起嘛…」

沉默持續了一陣子，康瑟琪以為裴柱現大概是睡著了，正想把頭輕靠在裴柱現背上入睡。

「走開。」

「歐尼…」

裴柱現突然轉過來推了康瑟琪一下，雙眼發紅的像一隻憤怒的兔子，說話的時候康瑟琪彷彿看見不存在的兔耳朵直直豎了起來。

「康瑟琪…」

「要去德國…交換兩年…過完這個假期就要出發…」

「你竟然…你竟然現在才告訴我嗎？」

「歐尼…」

「真的對不起。」

「要不然我…」

「你怎樣？」

康瑟琪伸出手，把自己拉向裴柱現的懷裡扭來扭去的撒嬌。

「不然我不要去了嘛。」

「只要歐尼不生氣的話。」

康瑟琪想繼續說話，卻聽見上方傳來抽泣的聲音。

「歐尼…？」

任由空氣被靜默充滿，康瑟琪的腦袋趁機高速運轉著，好像終於理出些頭緒來。

她稍微移動了姿勢。

是什麼時候開始的，姊姊看上去年紀感覺比自己還小，甚至還能像這樣被自己擁在懷裡。

輕輕用手順著姊姊的頭髮，像從前她對自己做的那樣，果然裴柱現沒多久就冷靜下來。

「想去就去。」

雖然說話的聲音還是有些哽咽。

「歐尼在害怕嗎？」

「害怕什麼？」

「害怕我離開你。」

「沒有。」

康瑟琪並不說話，只是持續撫著裴柱現的背。

裴柱現深吸了一口氣，把臉埋進康瑟琪的側頸。

「嗯，我好害怕。」

「怕你離開我。」

「一直都害怕。」

「我去那邊會好好念書。」

「不會亂來。」

「會盡量多回來的。」

「我很想這樣說。」

「可是我知道，我知道歐尼還是會不安。」

康瑟琪稍微拉開了一點距離，雙手從背上游移到後頸的位置勾住後慢慢的靠近，距離甚至近到都要碰觸到鼻尖。

「這就當作是我沒跟歐尼說的懲罰好了。」

「什麼懲罰？」

裴柱現吞了吞口水，心跳有些快，她突然覺得今天的康瑟琪有些陌生。

「歐尼，親我。」

康瑟琪把手搭到裴柱現的肩膀上，隨後閉起了眼睛。

一定是閉起眼睛的弧度太勾人了，裴柱現就像被吸引般的低下頭湊了過去。

才剛接觸到柔軟，康瑟琪的手就壓住裴柱現的後腦勺使勁的吻住她，身體也牢牢的貼住她不讓她躲，挑逗的用舌頭輕撫嘴唇的表面，像是自開城門邀約她的侵略。

隨著兩個人的舌頭交纏，裴柱現覺得自己的心也隨之被撥弄，血液裡的那股衝動又開始要沸騰，她在理智還沒完全消失之時想伸出手推開康瑟琪，沒想到康瑟琪就像是看穿她的心思一般，搶先握住她的手腕並用力的與她十指交扣。

好不容易才在氧氣要消耗殆盡完之前結束了這個吻，然後康瑟琪並沒有放手，而是牽著裴柱現的手探進睡衣下襬，搭在自己纖細的腰間。

「康瑟琪…你在做什麼。」

裴柱現瞪大雙眼，渾身都被燥熱充滿，她想抽手無奈康瑟琪的力氣相當大，腦袋幾乎就要停止運轉，話語間全是不可抑制的輕顫。

康瑟琪看上去十分冷靜，可泛紅的臉頰和尾音微微上揚還是出賣了她此刻緊張的情緒。

「歐尼…是可以的。」

「可以…什麼…」

「歐尼…你…」

「你是可以…這樣碰我的。」

康瑟琪牽著裴柱現的手慢慢的在自己光滑的背上游移，再從誘人的腰線到精實的腹肌，加速往上，最後停留在胸前的柔軟。

看見眼前的姊姊幾乎要呼吸不過來，康瑟琪吻去裴柱現微微滲出的汗水，把自己的額頭抵了上去。

「歐尼，不要再忍耐了。」

「我都知道的。」

康瑟琪輕輕偏頭，用鼻尖蹭著裴柱現因為害羞略顯粉紅的耳垂。

「歐尼…」

「要我。」

在耳垂邊呼出的熱氣是點燃慾望的最後一根引信。

-

「瑟琪...」

「是這樣做嗎…」

「嗯…」

「嗯哼…歐尼…」

裴柱現輕輕的吻著康瑟琪胸前的嫣紅，她當然沒有經驗，怕讓康瑟琪不舒服，只能小力的親吻著，又在自認好像太過分時就停止。

殊不知這樣要輕不輕的撩撥更讓康瑟琪難受。

尤其是下腹早已湧出熱流，可裴柱現偏偏只是一直專注親吻她的身體。

在康瑟琪暗示過好幾次都沒有用之後，她終於打斷裴柱現，自己坐起身來。

也大概是在這個時候，她才看見裴柱現眼底的猶豫，還有眼眶微濕的表情。

「歐尼不專心…」

「在想什麼呢。」

康瑟琪抱緊她，重新牽起她的手。

「瑟琪阿…」

「歐尼...」

「是不是覺得做了的話，這一切就真的發生了。」

「所以害怕了？」

「你還可以反悔的，瑟琪…」

「你不一定－」

「啊呃－」

康瑟琪捉緊裴柱現的手，趁她還在說話的時候往自己的身下送了進去，卻因為用力過猛而溢出生理性的淚水。

「康瑟琪你－」

「歐尼，我不會後悔的。」

「這是證明。」

康瑟琪勉強的扯著嘴角，指了指下方一小塊已被染紅的床單。

混雜著裴柱現同時滴落的淚水。

「所以歐尼也不能反悔了。」

「要對我負責了哦。」

裴柱現低聲哭泣起來，康瑟琪只是雙手攀上她的背，手指輕輕的摩娑著安撫，下身的痛楚漸漸被空虛取代，她正想開口時，卻聽見自己的姊姊沙啞的聲音。

「康瑟琪…」

「你說的。」

「說什麼。」

「我不會再忍耐了哦。」

-

「…以上，宣判被告人無罪。」

響亮的木槌聲迴盪在法庭，每次康瑟琪都覺得這樣的聲音總有種說不出的莊嚴與神聖。

法律界很奇妙，攻防時跟你如同死敵的對手，卻在下了法庭後總還是不免要客套兩句。

也算是某種程度的同事，以後難說會不會再遇到。

「辛苦了。」

康瑟琪朝著三位法官淺淺鞠躬，臉上掛著的溫暖微笑和方才刀刀見骨的大律師判若兩人。

不過康瑟琪總覺得和這三位法官特別有一見如故的感覺倒是真的，大概是在異鄉遇見韓國人也有關係吧，特別親切。

黃恩妃、金請夏、田小娟。

得把名字記起來才行，康瑟琪邊走路邊在心裡默念了一遍。

「你好，瑟琪xi。」

或許真的是有些緣分吧，在法院門口等人的時候，倒是又遇見了說自己也在等人的金請夏。

金請夏留著蓬鬆的黑長髮，笑起來開朗的樣子十分迷人，比起法官，更像是惹人疼的小妹妹，說起故事來還會比手畫腳。

「請夏阿。」

正聊的開心，自己身後卻傳來了熟悉的聲音。

康瑟琪倏地轉身。

先映入眼簾的是那雙讓人羨慕的白皙長腿。

「瑟琪－」

看著臉色驚訝的李宣美，康瑟琪假裝冷靜，微微的點了點頭。

兩人簡單的介紹了對方，並沒有特別說起什麼。

話題很輕鬆，聊起了在日本的生活，一直到李宣美接起手機，說著飯局好像要遲到了，才依依不捨的準備告別。

「該說再見了。」

李宣美的嘴角勾了起來，笑起來瞳孔永遠像有星星在閃耀的雙眼依舊。

順著寵溺的視線望去，現在早已不是為了自己而閃耀了。

康瑟琪覺得心裡好像有什麼也一起被放了下來。

終於。

「最後要抱一下嗎，瑟琪？」

李宣美俏皮的眨了眨眼，旋即張開雙手。

康瑟琪毫不猶豫的就走上前去投入她的懷抱。

她的聲音還是那麼輕，輕的彷彿是來自遙遠歲月裡的一根羽毛。

「瑟琪公主。」

「現在知道了吧。」

「嗯？」

「英雄能帶走公主，不是因為他厲害哦。」

「是因為大魔王最後放手讓公主走。」

康瑟琪只頓了一會就笑了，手臂稍微收緊了一些。

「謝謝你，大魔王宣美歐尼。」

「瑟琪阿。」

「嗯？」

「你有聽過網路上的一句話嗎。」

「什麼？」

李宣美微微低下身子，嘴唇湊近康瑟琪的耳邊。

「什麼背後？什麼很火？」

她的音量實在太小，康瑟琪聽不太清楚，皺了皺眉的又更靠近李宣美一點。

李宣美伸出手做出講悄悄話的姿勢。

這一次康瑟琪倒是聽得很清楚了。

「裴柱現站在你背後。」

「她看起來很火哦。」

「什麼…」

「啊－宣美歐尼！」

康瑟琪一轉頭果然就看見臉色鐵青的裴柱現。

「哈哈，瑟琪還是一樣殘忍呢。」

「先走啦。」

李宣美在被康瑟琪用力推了一下肩膀後，一點也不生氣，反而開懷大笑起來，隨後牽起金請夏的手在空中揮了揮，微笑著從裴柱現的身邊走了過去。

然後再也沒回頭。

康瑟琪彷彿在那一瞬間看見自己的姊姊竟然也微笑了一下。

-

已經數不清是搬來小樽的第幾個年頭了，但每次在庭園看見初雪時，康瑟琪還是會開心的像個小孩子一樣。

然後被站在門邊的裴柱現和金藝琳嘲笑。

雖然裴柱現總會在不到五分鐘後就過來陪著自己堆雪球，金藝琳則是撇了撇嘴就識趣的溜回房間打電動。

自己可不是自願老是被閃才說要來日本念大學的，哼。

下雪的速度很快，沒多久庭院已經覆上一層純淨的雪白。

並肩坐在窗戶前的小台子上，裴柱現倚著康瑟琪的肩膀，輕輕挽住她的手臂。

若不是微小的雪花正在眼前飄落，她總會以為時間好像真的暫停了一樣。

誰也沒想到，他們能有一天可以一起享受這樣的平靜。

多年以前的回憶突然浮上心頭。

「瑟琪阿。」

「嗯？」

「我要告訴你一個秘密。」

「什麼？」

「其實有一次，我好像看見媽媽了。」

「夢到的嗎？」

「不是，有一次我自己去看她。」

康瑟琪突然低下頭，語氣變得有些生硬。

「歐尼跟媽媽說了什麼？」

「我跟她說，我好像喜歡你。」

「是哦…」

康瑟琪吸了吸鼻子，聲音已經哽咽起來，裴柱現趕緊低下頭，神色變得有些慌張。

「你在生氣嗎，因為沒找你一起去。」

「沒有…」

「那怎麼哭了？」

「因為媽好過分。」

「嗯？」

「那麼多年都沒來看我一次。」

「可是卻去找歐尼。」

「都不知道我多想她。」

「好壞。」

摸摸康瑟琪的頭，把她的頭按在肩膀上輕撫。

即使已經變成了自己的超人，還是在這種時候像個小孩子。

「那瑟琪要去前面喊一下嗎？」

「喊什麼？」

「你不是蠻喜歡的嗎，那部老電影。」

裴柱現指了指面前厚厚的一層積雪。

「才不要。」

「為什麼？」

「因為不用說，媽媽一定也知道的。」

「我跟歐尼。」

「都過得很好。」

-

「那我也要跟歐尼說一個秘密。」

「什麼秘密？」

康瑟琪翻過身，下巴擱在裴柱現的胸前，像小動物般的蹭著，聲音還帶著沒有完全睡醒的鼻音。

「我前天做了一個好奇怪的夢。」

「嗯？」

「夢到歐尼跟我站在一個陌生的客廳。」

「感覺是一個蠻小的公寓。」

「我們都抱著彼此一直哭。」

「還說著下輩子也要當戀人什麼的。」

「是嗎？」

「很奇怪吧。」

「不過歐尼覺得，我們下輩子會是什麼呢？」

「不知道耶。」

「這輩子好像都是你在照顧我。」

「下輩子換我照顧你好了。」

康瑟琪猛的退開，似有若無的夢境在腦中一閃而過。

「怎麼了？」

「歐尼剛剛說的…」

「總覺得剛才夢裡好像…」

康瑟琪抓了抓頭，思考了幾分鐘卻又說不出哪裡奇怪，便鑽回裴柱現溫暖的懷抱裡。

「不管啦。」

「下輩子歐尼想當什麼嘛。」

「一起出道的偶像團體怎麼樣？」

「說什麼胡話。」

裴柱現輕笑了一聲。

「那婦產科醫生跟病人怎麼樣？」

「變態。」

「哪裡變態！」

「那不然…」

「霸道裴總裁跟康小職員怎麼樣？」

「欸不對，康瑟琪你下輩子還打算纏著我啊？」

裴柱現輕輕擰了擰康瑟琪的耳朵。

「嗯！」

「我要一直、一直、一直纏著歐尼哦。」

「怎麼纏？」

「這樣纏，還要這樣纏…」

「什麼阿。」

「康瑟琪你手在摸哪裡！」

「呀！」

「康瑟琪…你不要…」

-

突如起來的陽光讓裴柱現瞇起眼來，立即反應過來，伸出手幫身旁的人遮住時，卻看見眉間出現纖細的手指遮擋住陽光。

以前是，現在是，未來也會是。

我愛你的這件事，從來都和你沒有任何關係。

我愛你，只要你能快樂，我願意為你放棄所有。

也包括你。

即使你是我永遠無法割捨的那一部分。

即使我們的血液裡永遠都存在著不可告人的祕密。

明明，明明從看著你，一直到問心無愧能並肩站在你身旁，不過也就是隔著兩個房間的水泥牆，幾步路的距離而已。

我們卻揮霍的用了青春走完他。

好慶幸，你那樣什麼也不怕的走向我。

好幸運，你那樣什麼也不怕的在原地等著我。

謝謝你，那樣愛我。

謝謝你，讓我愛你。

直到我已經度過無數過每天從你身旁醒來的早晨。

直到我已經站在你身旁把你擁進懷裡的此刻。

我都不敢置信原來我真的擁有這份勇氣。

與你相愛的勇氣。

我愛你，歐尼。

我愛你，瑟琪。

【全文完】


End file.
